callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
OpFor
The OpFor (short for Opposing Force) is a military-political force that seized power in an unnamed Arab country following a violent coup d'état. They serve as the main antagonists during the first chapter of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare during the USMC segment of the campaign. History The OpFor, led by Khaled Al-Asad came to power during a violent military coup in the Capital City of an unnamed Arab country, securing its mineral wealth and cementing itself as a major power in the Middle East. Their coup culminated in the dramatic execution of former President Yasir Al-Fulani on international television. Following their rise to power, American Marines invaded the country in an attempt to remove the OpFor from power. Though the search for Al-Asad was unsuccessful, the Americans were able to score multiple victories during their brief campaign. In just a few days, the bulk of Al-Asad's forces had been pushed back to the Capital City where they were making their last stand. However, as US forces closed in on the last enemy stronghold, the OpFor detonated a large nuclear warhead, obliterating all American forces in the vicinity. It later became evident that the OpFor had been aided by the Ultranationalist rebels in order to draw attention away from the Russian civil war. The Ultranationalists had been supplying the OpFor with equipment, including weapons, vehicles, and, ultimately, nuclear ability. Following Al-Asad's capture and subsequent execution by the SAS in Azerbaijan, it is likely that the OpFor either surrendered or were otherwise neutralized as a threat. A faction called OpFor also appear in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, based in Afghanistan. Equipment The OpFor was supplied mainly by the Ultranationalist forces of Russia. Most of their weapons and equipment are in use by the militaries of several Arab countries. Some OpFor wear blue body armor, suggesting that some of their equipment is also gleaned from security forces, they also wear PASGT combat helmets which has only recently been dropped by the US armed forces (Except the USAF). Though they are relatively well-known, many weapons available to other factions are not present in the OpFor's armory. The Afghan OpFor has a relatively better armory, having access to the updated AK-47, as well as numerous modern attachments like the Red Dot Sight. They also seem to have better armor, as they wear military-grade ballistic vests as opposed to blue Kevlar security vests. They have a large assortment of armed vehicles, with BMP-2 and T-72 tanks, as well as an air force consisting primarily of helicopter dropships and gunships such as the Mi-24. During The Coup, several MiG-29 fighters are also seen. In addition, they also have several infantry fighting vehicles (IFVs). Small Arms Assault Rifles * AK-47 * G3 * FAL Submachine Guns/ Machine Pistols * AK-74u * G18 * Mini-Uzi * MP5K * TMP Machine Guns * M249 SAW (Mounted and Unmounted) * RPD Shotguns * W1200 Sniper Rifles * Dragunov Handguns * M9 * USP .45 * Desert Eagle, Gold most of the time (Only used by Khaled Al-Asad) Launchers * GP-25 * RPG-7 Heavy Weapons * ZPU-4 Aircraft * Mi-8 * Mi-24 * MiG-29 Armored Vehicles * BMP-2 * T-72 * IFV Nationality The nationality of the OpFor is never explicitly stated. Reference to the in-game maps does not provide a conclusion either, however, as different missions take place in different locations throughout the Middle East. Exposition given by Al-Asad in The Coup indicates that the nation was formerly a monarchy before President Al-Fulani was elected. While Charlie Don't Surf and The Bog take place within the coastal province of Makkah in Saudi Arabia, subsequent missions War Pig and Shock and Awe take place in Riyadh, Saudi Arabia and the Basra Governorate, Iraq respectively. This evidence supports the idea that the OpFor nation is in fact fictional, and was created only for story and gameplay purposes. On a television in the mission Blackout, a news reporter describes it as a small but oil rich country. In some scrapped single player levels, such as Designated Training the unknown county is specifically called "Saudi Arabia". This explains why most of the action in the Marine campaign is in Saudi Arabia and why OpFor troops use the G3, a weapon in use in Saudi Arabia. Also, after Aftermath, the camera goes to a satellite image where part of the country is seen, and the coast looks similar to Saudi Arabia. The new OpFor in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 fights in Afghanistan. Their relation if any to the original OpFor is not known but their major link is that they speak Arabic, which is not widely spoken in Afghanistan, and supports the fact that the OpFor are actually foreigners. There are also posters with a figure who resembles Khaled Al-Asad around the city in Team Player. They may be called OpFor simply to designate their role as opponents to the United States and Afghan National Army Gallery Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare File:opfor1 4.png File:opfor2 4.png File:opfor3 4.png File:opfor4 4.png Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 File:Mw2opfor1.png File:Mw2opfor2.png File:Mw2opfor3.png File:Mw2opfor4.png Trivia * The word OpFor in U.S. military training refers to "Opposition Force" that the new recruits face in their training. American forces simply call them OpFor (seen in the multiplayer) for convenience's sake. * They were most likely named OpFor so that the developers didn't have to name a country for them to fight for. * The OpFor are only featured in two levels in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 (Team Player & Endgame). * In multiplayer in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, the OpFor are a team on all of the maps based on levels in Afghanistan, though if it followed by the singleplayer story, the OpFor should only actually appear in Invasion and Rust, as they appear in one of the two times as enemies in Team Player and Endgame, the level on which the maps are based on. The only level in Afghanistan that you only fight Shadow Company is Just Like Old Times, though the multiplayer map Afghan is based on the level. * Sometimes Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 will have some enemies be randomly generated and will look very similar to Makarov. * The OpFor in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare's have a more professional appearance, with the use of ballistic helmets, bulletproof vests and other military gear. However in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 the OpFor appear to have less gear and simply wear BDUs and chest rigs for the most part. This may be because ever since the events of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare the OpFor has weakened severely, and may have lost funding causing them to have less expensive gear. Another reason is that Infinity Ward wanted to make the OpFor seem more civilian, local and makeshift, this can be seen as the OpFor do not use any armor for vehicles (with the exception of two BMP's at the beginning of Team Player) and just use Technicals as opposed to in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare where the OpFor had Hinds, BMPs and T-72s. This could also be because the OpFor in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare were an actually military while the OpFor in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 are local Afghan militia. Category:Armies Category:Enemies Category:Call of Duty 4 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2